Perfect
by Lifewise13
Summary: Perfect-Having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics; She was the most perfect being to walk the face of the earth, every man and woman desires her as her beauty is endless. She is the definition of perfection, and while her whole persona is perfect her past and her memories are not so lucky. Can everything fall back into place? Or be lost forever?
1. Preface

Let me tell you a story, a story about a girl who is like none other. A girl whose life was taken from her far too soon, a girl who is even more perfect than Aphrodite the goddess of love. Now this story is by no means pleasant in the events of what happen to the poor girl but her life, even though cut short, was a good one.

Isabel Maria Cullen was born in the late 1600's to Carlisle and Rymel Cullen, her father adored her immensely for she was his world, her mother on the other hand never wanted to be married and so she strayed from the child.

Carlisle spent every waking moment catering to the young child, she was the spitting image of her father with bright blue eyes, pale porcelain skin with no flaw at all, and the most beautiful white-blonde hair that flowed down her back to stop at her waist in soft waves. She looks nothing like her mother, always making people wonder how such a beautiful little girl was hers at all, this upset Rymel immensely that her daughter was much more beautiful than her.

Well, you see when young Isabel was only five years of age her father went missing for weeks, leaving the small child in the care of her grandparents as search party upon search party looked for her father. When finally on the third week just as they were all ready to give up and it was time for Isabel to return to her mother the miracle happened. Her father returned, looking beat up-artificially-clothes in a mess, looking as if he were a street beggar.

His daughter recognized him immediately where as his own mother and father didn't right away. She ran into her father's arms, crying and frantically telling her father how much she loved and missed him, begging for him never to leave her again.

'Of course I won't baby, I love you so much. Daddy isn't going anywhere.' Her father whispered to her as he held her as tightly as he could without harming her.

You see, her father had been attacked by a vampire during a nightly raid and when he awoke he decided to stay away until he knew he could control himself enough to return to his family, wanting to be there for his daughter.

Once he found he could drink from animals and he had control he set out for home where he continued raising his daughter and pretending to be in a happy home with a 'loving' wife and beautiful little girl who grew more and more every day.

Eleven years later is when the worst thing in the history of their village took place. Young Isabel had just turned sixteen years of age, something that had her father so choked up. It was becoming time for suitors to come knocking at their door asking to court the beautiful girl and her father was hating the prospect.

But nothing prepared Carlisle for what was to happen to his sweet daughter two weeks after her sixteenth birthday. Isabel had been visiting with her grandparents for the day, as her father was working and her mother was out with some of the other mother's for tea. She was to return home an hour before dark when her father got off from work.

But she never made it home, Carlisle waited on the front stoop anxiously for his daughter to return. Thinking she had been hung up by his mother who always loved to talk and fawn over her only granddaughter. But when one hour turned to two, he knew something was wrong and he went out looking for her.

He spent all night searching for his daughter, calling out to her, going to the places where she and her friends went around, but no such luck. She was nowhere to be found, finally he went to see his parents.

'_Maybe she is still there.'_ He thought hopefully.

The visit was useless as his parents thought she had made it home the previous night, now it was time to panic. Search parties were sent out all over the village and even to the outskirts, no one slept, no one ate until they found her.

Carlisle was distraught, fearful that he may never see his little girl again. He prayed to god that they found her soon, unharmed.

Three days went by, then four, and then five, and then on the sixth day she was found. She was found in the woods, laying in the brush alongside a fallen tree. She was pale, eyes closed as if she were sleeping.

Her father knew better, that day Carlisle died just as his daughter had. He wept uncontrollably over his daughter for many hours before anyone was able to move him from her so they could move her body.

He let no one touch his daughter, he carried her the whole way home and laid her in what once was her bed until the next morning where they began funeral preparations. Rymel hid her grief far better than her husband, he would not leave his lifeless daughter's side, he would not speak and if by chance he would look at you it was as if he were looking through you and not at you.

The day of her funeral came and everyone in the village came out to mourn the loss of the amazingly bright girl, someone that would never leave their hearts. She was a vision of perfection even in death, she was dressed in a white gown, hair brushed, wearing her best jewelry, and her lips painted a deep red.

After a long and emotional funeral they finally laid the young girl to rest in the family tomb where she was thought to have been put to rest for good.

But they were wrong.

A few days after being buried in the tomb Isabel awoke inside the crypt, distraught and scared. She broke free from her casket and looked around in fright, realizing where she was immediately.

The poor dear was terrified, and the worst part was she remembered absolutely nothing from her human life. Yes, she had become a vampire.

Her story is the most amazing story in the vampire world. While she was entombed she underwent her transformation, a quiet inaudible transformation. Paired with the venom, her young age and being buried she was made to be the most perfect vampire alive. There was still blood left in her tissue from where she had been entombed so her beauty went far beyond anything any vampire or human had ever laid their eyes upon.

She was truly a goddess, she was just like a human but she was trapped in a sixteen year old body where she would never change. She forever looked sixteen, she could sleep, eat, and do everything as a human would. Her eyes remained blue unlike other vampire's and she is not affected by the sun.

She is the definition of perfection in both worlds and her story is told all over the world to all vampires as it is most fascinating. It is even told as _'myths' _to satisfy human hunger for mythological stories.

The only thing the girl remembered was that she was sixteen and that she was changed into a vampire. And somehow she had formed in her mind that her full name was Isabella-Bella for short as that is what she goes by; which was what her father called her all the time.

'Bella.' _Beautiful. _

Even though she remembered nothing from her life, of her family, of the man who loved her more than life itself she knew she had to get out of there and that she couldn't be seen.

So she fled and wandered by herself for years until one day she found the love of her life in a nomad who thought her to be human and attempted to attack her in the forest.

Luckily he stopped when he heard her odd heart beat and smelled the venom running through her veins. She was looking at him with wide blue eyes as he hovered over her, teeth bared and a soft look in his red eyes. She was not afraid and he could tell by the look on her face and the feeling in his chest that he found his mate.

And from then on out they roamed together, finally settling here and there. Their love is the most epic love talked about in the vampire world, to be near them is to feel their love for one another and see it on their faces.

To this day Isabella does not remember her father or her human life, something very odd for any vampire, but she struggles every day with small glimpses of her past that leave her craving more.

Today, Isabella will be moving to Forks, Washington ahead of her lover to begin their new life together in a new place. Isabella will be attending Forks High as a junior and when she turns seventeen she and her mate will go public with their relationship.

The cover story is that Isabella's parents died in a car accident and she is now living with her long time best friend who is actually her boyfriend, he is very protective-as he should be-and has taken her in upon her parents' request.

Now let's meet up with Isabella to see how this new chapter in her life shall begin.


	2. Chapter 1

I hate this, it feels like my heart has been ripped from my chest again and again. I hate this feeling, we have never been apart for even the slightest second so this is definitely torture.

"Baby, you still there?" his thick British bravado spoke through the phone, making me shiver.

"Yeah, sorry. Just finishing getting ready is all."

"Oh, sorry I can't be there love but I will try my hardest to get there in the next few days I promise."

"It's okay, take your time. I just miss you so much." I whispered brokenly as I sat down on the counter.

"I know baby I know. I couldn't move for about an hour after you got on the plane, I thought I was going to start sobbing right then and there but luckily I was able to hold off until I got back home."

"I wasn't so lucky. But I was able to be quiet about it." I said on a chuckle, he did the same. I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke, he is just as miserable as me.

"Look baby I got to go so I can finish up as much as I can here at the office. And you, my lovely need to get to school."

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" I whined while standing to look in the full length mirror one more time.

"Oh hush you'll be fine. Send me a picture of your outfit? Wish I could be there to see you in the flesh."

I giggled and held my phone out to the mirror to snap a quick picture, making sure to smile widely for him, and then sent it to him.

"Just sent it." I whispered into the phone once it was back at my ear.

He let out a low whistle of appreciation, conveying he had received it.

"You look gorgeous baby. But I'm not so sure how I feel about that sweater, it shows way too much of your arms."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, he is so overprotective and he rarely ever lets me leave the house without him, especially if I am showing a certain amount of skin no matter how little of it is truly showing.

"Oh chill out. I gotta go love, I'll call you when I get out of school. I love you."

"I love you too baby have a great day, are you sure you don't want to buy a car? I don't feel right about you walking until I get there to take you."

"I'll be fine, I'm actually going to run so it's no big deal. Now stop worrying I will be fine. Love you, bye."

"Love you baby."

I hung up the phone reluctantly and headed for the door with my pocket book in hand, I don't like this but a cover story is a cover story.

Let's just hope I get through the day without any kind of altercations. It is a small town after all.

**~Perfect~**

Today has been awful, I have been stared at to the point where people have run into things-guys _and_ girls-I have been excessively hit on, people have been gossiping and many girls have been giving me dirty looks.

Currently I am sitting in English class, trying to avoid eye contact of any kind and silently praying that the teacher will not have me introduce myself to the class like every other teacher. That just gives everyone more reason to stare and gossip.

"Alright class settle down! We have a new student joining us today all the way from England. Isabella? Why don't you tell us a little about yourself dear?" the teacher asked much to my dismay.

"Um, sure. Uh, I'm Isabella Daniels and I'm from Oxford, Marston to be more specific."

"Oh and have you lived in Oxford you're whole life?" she asked genuinely curious unlike most of my teachers, well I am really going to like her then.

"No actually I was born in Cambridge but when I was little we moved to Oxford and that is where I stayed after my parents died, until we moved here of course."

"And who do you live with now?"

"A family friend, he is four years older than I am, we have been friends for as long as I can remember."

"Well that's sweet of him to take care of you. We are so glad to have you here dear, I hope you adjust well."

I nodded in thanks, not only for the nice words but for the ending of the inquisition. I hate being the center of attention, unless that attention is from my love and in that case I will be the center all day long if I have to.

"Hey Isabella." I turned to the right to see the face to the booming voice that gathered my attention.

My eyes widened slightly because, well, he was HUGE! He had a dimpled smile, golden eyes, curly black hair, and pale pasty skin indicating he was a vampire, and he was muscular. I mean body builder muscular.

"I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I whispered back so we wouldn't get caught by the teacher.

"So, you are _her _huh?" the lift of his brow revealed that he knew about me.

"And what makes you think that?" I decided to tease a little. He got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well you look like the description, and well I'm not hitting on you when I say this but, you are even more beautiful then they say you are."

This made me blush, I was too flattered by his kindness and playfulness that his complement didn't bother me at all.

"Thanks."

"You know, you look a lot like my adopted father." This piqued my interest, I have heard this before-not in these words-vampires I have met have told me time and time again that I look like this man I have never met. And they all say the same man's name…..

"Yeah? What's his name?" I asked curiously, slightly hoping it was the same man and that I would finally get the chance to meet my look alike.

"Carlisle Cullen."

_Yes. _

"Interesting, many _others _have told me the same thing." His eyebrows lifted in slight shock.

"Really? Well, maybe you can come over one day this week and meet him?"

"I'd love to." I replied eagerly, finally I was getting my chance to meet the man I supposedly look like.

This day may have gotten just a little bit better than I had originally expected.

**~Perfect~**

Finally it was lunch time and I was able to get away from all the gossip-well sort of-I was sitting in the far corner of the lunchroom just a few tables away from the Cullen family.

I have met many vampires in my life, but never have I met the famous Cullen family so I am pretty curious.

"Hi, I'm Alice." A short chirpy girl with black spiky hair and golden eyes said as she came to sit with me.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said back with a smile, slightly taken aback by her energy.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Bella. I have heard so much about you."

"Hasn't everyone?" I asked on a laugh, she laughed as well.

"I guess that's true. So, are you here all by yourself? Or is that man of yours here?" She asked with a big smile, she is so cute.

"Um, for now I am. He is closing up his office back where we were living and getting ready to move it here so he had to stay a little longer."

"Aw, I'm sorry. It must be so hard being away from him, I have heard the stories I know you two have the epic love, I couldn't imagine."

"It's really hard but he should be here soon and he calls me all the time so I'm getting through."

Alice just smiled widely as I speared some lettuce and took a bite. Usually I spend lunches alone because I keep my distance from humans but, sitting here with Alice is really nice.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to come over to our house after school. Hang out and get to know one another?"

This shocked me but also made me smile.

"I would love to."

"Great! Follow us?"

"Um, well I didn't drive here I ran. I don't have a car."

"Oh, well you can ride with us."

"Sure, thanks."

"Alright, I will see you then!"

I nodded at her as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and time for the next class. I threw away my food and headed for biology. Ready for the day to be over.

Thankfully though, this teacher didn't make me introduce myself or anything like that. I was grateful as I sat down at the empty station, just waiting for the class to begin when yet another vampire walked into the class.

This is the third one I have seen today and I know he is from the Cullen family as he was sitting with them at lunch.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella?" he said as he sat beside me, a crooked smile on his face.

"Hi. That's me, it's nice to meet you Edward. I've met your brother Emmett and your sister Alice already."

"Yeah I saw that, sorry if she bothered you. She was just so excited."

"Oh she didn't bother me, I actually really enjoyed it. She invited me over."

"Yeah, she said that. Our father and you look a lot alike and I think we all are anxious to get you in a room together."

"Carlisle will be there?" I asked eagerly, wanting to meet the mystery man.

"He will be getting off work an hour after we get home but he will be there. Our whole family has been waiting a long time to meet you Bella."

"To be totally honest so have I. I have heard so much about your family and I have heard from multiple people that I look a lot like Carlisle so I am pretty curious myself."

"Understandable."

Before we could say anything else the teacher called the class to order and began teaching the lesson that I really didn't pay much attention to as my mind was swimming with everything that has happened today.

I can't wait until I get to talk to Alistair, tell him everything that has happened. I am so excited to be meeting the rest of the Cullen family, especially the Cullen patriarch.

But, something in the back of my mind is telling me that something big is going to happen, I don't know why I am thinking that way but I think it has something to do with the Cullens' eyes. The golden orbs remind me of someone from my human life, but I can't remember who or even see their face, nor remember the name.

Hopefully meeting the rest of the Cullen family will give me some answers to my questions. Or just bring up more questions.


End file.
